Verunax
Verunax is a Runask from the Baterra Magna storyline. Biography He came into existence on Mertiros, as do most Runask. Verunax managed to find a job on Stelt. Living there made it necessary to tech himself to fight, and the result is his custom, sometimes unpredictable fighting style. He was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui shortly before Teridax's takeover of the universe. Axonn gathered up Verunax and three others, Zundar, Erax, and Zac, to be sent to Bara Magna to retrieve the Mask of Life to heal the universe. The portal they used to get to the desert world malfunctioned, though, and the four were instead transported to an alternate Bara Magna where things have gone all wrong. The four were dropped in the middle of a battle going on in Arena Magna, one involving enemies with invisibility powers. They team managed to triumph, and took residence in a deserted dwelling. While on errands around the surrounding village, the quartet were individually visited by a strange, cloaked figure, who gave them a dire warning. The next morning, the four had a brief conversation before setting out on their search. Zac led them to a Toa of Psionics whom he had met earlier, but she attacked them. After she was defeated, Vorox sprang from the ground, and turned out to be led by Malum. After the conflict was halted, he suggested the four head off to Vulcanus, but since it was getting dark, Malum knew the four would likely be Bone Hunter prey. Verunax tagged along with his teammates as they trudged through the desert. It didn't take long for the sun to set and Bone Hunter to attack, led by Fero. Two Hunters were killed, one stunned, and Fero restrained with, to the Hunters, embarrassing speed. Verunax himself had defeated two Rock Steeds and sent a Bone Hunter flying over to Zundar, who accidentally killed the scavenger. Erax tackled Fero and put his sword to Fero's neck, keeping him still. Fero was told to leave alive and let the four know of any Ignika sightings. Verunax then assisted in carving out a cave for the quartet to sleep in overnight. Just before morning, a few Bone Hunters, unaware of the scuffle with Fero, attacked, with Erax using his natural speed and agility to defeat each of them. By the time Verunax awoke, the Hunters were all down. He then intimidated a Hunter into avoiding them from now on. Further on in their trip, the group thought they had found the Ignika, but Dianois's telepathy revealed it not to be. They conversed with the now friendly, if grim, Toa of Psionics, and eventually added her to the team and decided to start overthrowing the Baterra. Powers and Equipment Verunax is a Runask of Kinetics, and thus is able to project kinetic vectors, fire momentum-nulling blasts from his hands, and, with assistance from his gauntlets, create solid objects out of energy. Verunax is a skilled fighter in several respects, and is more creative and unpredictable than most. Mask Verunax wears a Noble Mahiki, with which he can cast illusions. Tools Verunax wears twin gauntlets which channel his power and make it easier to create solid-energy objects. Personality and Traits Verunax is a somewhat nobler-than-normal Runask, although still willing to kill if necessary, makes sure he's as on the good side as he can be. He cracks jokes sometimes, using satire occasionally. Even when following orders, he likes to do it his way, which is something of an annoyance to whoever is commanding him. Trivia * Verunax wears his gauntlets all the time, even to bed, and considers them his best friends. * His name is based off the word Venerable, which, in some ways, fits him. In others, not so much. * His name is also a private joke. Sidd named his Spore Hero character Verunax as well. Category:Baterra Magna Category:Kinetics